Modern cars have built-in computers that can be accessed with the right vehicle monitoring tool. Such monitoring tools are generally called On Board Diagnostics (OBD) or scanners, OBD systems provide access to the status of the various vehicle subsystems and they are usually used as a tool for car mechanics to diagnose problems.
Usually, throughout the car are various computers called Electronic Control Units (ECUs). Each ECU has several jobs: controlling the engine or transmission, rolling up windows, unlocking doors, and the like. These computers have sensors and switches wired in to detect variables such as temperature, pressure, voltage, acceleration at different angles, braking, yaw and roll of the vehicle, steering angle, and many other signals.
Evaluation of the status (diagnosis) of a car or other vehicle system by using the scanning system may contribute to efficient operation and maintenance of the vehicle. Diagnosis of the health of the car and its systems may be utilized to yield a failure in the expected behavior of a car system. For example, a sensor that yields a parameter value that is below a predetermined threshold value. Unfortunately, under certain conditions (e.g., travelling distance, car's age, etc.) the optimal value of such parameter usually may change, and as a result the predetermined threshold value is not set correctly with respect for some of the diagnosed cars (even though such cars can be of the same model). Therefore, the existing scanning systems lack the ability to detect the optimal behavior of the car. For example it may yield a false failure alert, or yield incorrect problem, or sometimes may not detect any malfunction at all.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of detecting optimal behavior associated with car sensors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of guiding a mechanic/technician to find a solution to different car faults situations.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.